Ever The Same
by Hakhin
Summary: With ups and downs, sadness and happiness, tears and laughter, Cloud finally learns how to love someone. Cloud/Tifa
1. Month 01, Day 01, Sunday

**Month 01 – Day 01**

"You're alright now?"

"Yeah," he answers instantly before he reminisces about the past and everything he ever went through.

Yes, his life wasn't as normal as any other average man, but even though it was chaotic and filled with lies and experiments, deep inside, in his heart and his soul, he was still the same man that left Nibelheim long ago. He was different in many ways now, but he was still the same boy with that boyish grin and that spiky hair. He was still the quiet shy young man with little to say but much to do. That was his life and his dreams.

Sure, he wasn't proud of some things he did in the past, but he knows he has a future ahead of him to set things right. So he smiles a little when he watches the Cetra turning to face his best friend, because for once, it's actually okay to smile.

And as he watches them walking away from his life, he finally realizes that they are where they belong, just like he is where he belongs, with _her_. The medium sized brunette who was the girl that knew him in more ways that no one ever could. The first girl he ever and always loved, from that little town called Nibelheim.

He watches her as she stands amongst the rest of their friends. Her eyes are looking toward Denzel and for once she actually looks happy. It makes his smile grow wider at the evident expression of happiness plastered upon her face. But it saddens him a little as he knows he almost lost her friendship.

He doesn't know how he's going to do it, but he wants to let her know that he wasn't running from her, but rather, running from his past and everything in it. He didn't really know how to tell her in the past, but every time his eyes gazed upon her, it only made him remember.

And even though everything he did was to try and protect her, it took him so long to finally realize that he was doing the exact opposite. That wasn't what he wanted; no, that was never what he wanted. He wanted her to be safe, to be protected from all harm. That was what he always felt, and it wasn't because of the promise he made to her, it was much, much more than that.

It was like the sky and the ocean, like the air and life. She was his everything, his goal, his best friend and his only living family. He knew he had their other friends, but she wasn't like them, she was something else to him. She wasn't just a friend or just a best friend; she was a life, she was his life.

He knows that he has a lot of explaining to do, especially after the Geostigma incident. But as he stands and listens to childish laughter echo around him, he thinks that things can finally be okay now. And his smile grows wider, because now, in this moment in his life, it's finally time for him to be happy.

"I'm not alone," he adds finally.

Their conversation is carried on with short phrases and small sentences. They aren't detailed or anything, nor are they filled with large sentences of philosophy. Rather, their just perfect in the dim silence surrounding the air between them.

He's standing at the window, his eyes gazing at the night settling upon Edge. The sun has almost set and the voices from downstairs could be heard easily. But he doesn't really pay attention to it because he's too focused on the brunette sitting on the bed behind him. She's telling him a story of the past, of their adventures when they were younger.

It makes him smile a little as he remembers the past. And it seems funny to him as he realizes that every battle he ever fought in, she was always there, always beside him. At the time he never realized it, but now as he thought of it and listened to her reminiscing of the past; she was always there for him. In the times of darkness, of the light, and of the dream, she would always be there.

He feels a bit guilty for never realizing it, but as he hears her sudden soft laughter, he thinks that he should be happy now. Happy that he's alive and not dead.

"I'm sorry," he says when her laughter settles into silence.

She doesn't say anything at first, and he worries a little thinking he's said the wrong thing. So he turns around, to gauge her reaction and ease that uncertainty growing in the back of his mind. He turns around and instantly her eyes catches his.

She tilts her head to the side, and says softly, "For what?"

"For..." _everything, every pain I ever caused you. For leaving you in times where you needed someone. For chasing a dream rather than living in reality. For breaking my promise. _

She seems to read his mind like it were a book when she says, "I know."

He looks to her, his eyes slightly weary as the voices downstairs grow silent with every passing minute. He wonders if they've drunk the entire bar dry yet.

"You did what you had to do," she tells him softly. "And I think I understand."

"I didn't mean to not tell you," he says slowly as he implores her beauty with his eyes. "About Geostigma."

She gives him a small smile and shakes her head. "It is okay, that doesn't matter anymore, and besides you're all healed now."

He pauses for a moment before saying anything. Because he wants to say it right to her; to explain to her why he did what he did. And when she tilts her head slightly and parts her mouth to say something he says, "I didn't want you to watch me die."

Her expression grew softened as she stared interestingly at his eyes. Her eyes glistened only for a sheer second as he looked at her. It was as if she was feeling something deep within her heart that almost made her tear a bit.

"You didn't deserve that," he adds softly.

And he doesn't really know why, but in that moment, when her eyes filled with tears, he felt the distinct need to draw her in his arms and take her pain away.

_**A/N: **This is going to be a new long chapter story. I've decided to finally write a long term story since I've got the time. The story is going to be of course about Cloud and Tifa, but it's set right after Advent Children and it'll lead up to the time when they appear in Dirge Of Cerberus. It's roughly a year apart, the two happenings so this story will basically show the growing relationship of Cloud and Tifa. Anyway, if I say anymore it'll only give away the storyline so I hope you enjoy. There are many more chapters to come. I've already written chapter 2 and 3 as it is, so there'll be more to come. enjoy : ) _**  
**


	2. Month 01, Day 22, Sunday

_**A/N: **It's not a very long update, but I'm updating on the next day after posting the story so don't complain :). But from today onwards I'll start updating it every week, or try to at any rate. Thanks for all the reviews so far, they are much appreciated. It's nice to know that people like the story too. Enjoy. _

**Month 01 – Day 22**

His eyes are slightly weary as he scans his eyes over the messy table before him. It's scattered with bits of different coloured paper with orders left right and centre. He thinks he'll have a word with Tifa later about using all these different pieces of paper. It isn't really the colours that make it confusing, but the fact that some papers are torn and some are perfectly squared. That's what made the whole ordeal completely insane.

And as much as he wanted to cast Ultima on it, he didn't think his customers would like it if their parcels never arrived. Then again, as he turns his eyes to the familiar brunette beside him mopping the floor, he doesn't think she'll like it if the entire bar suddenly became a warzone. He thinks that maybe he can just cast a small fire on the papers then cast water to put it out, but by the looks of her serious penetrating brown eyes and that swift movement of her mop, he doesn't think she'll like that at all.

He smiles a little as he watches his little family sitting around him each deeply involved with their own tasks. Denzel is sorting through a stack of order forms, and Marlene is doing much the same. Sometimes, they would even lean over and scribble something on the map messily sprawled over the table.

But what really makes him smile is that serious expression that's plastered on each of their faces. Denzel is the first that he sets eyes on; the boy's eyes are serious as he flicks his fingers through the papers and carefully sorts them into neat piles in front of him.

Then Marlene would do much the same, but her ways are a little different. She'll twirl her hair with her finger, and sometimes press her hand to her head as she sorts the papers into the piles Denzel created. But sometimes she'll lean over to punch Denzel when he puts a paper on the wrong pile. And then the boy would punch her back, then sometimes they'll end up punching each other until either Tifa or himself, puts a stop to them.

But most of the time, they end up shouting at each other; fighting in a way that a brother and sister would. It was funny he thought, watching them fight. Because he knew they loved each other, but sometimes when they shouted at each other in the heat of the moment, he could almost swear that they were arch enemies.

He shakes his head in the empty silence at the childish happiness that suddenly filled his mind and turns his eyes to look at the brunette making her way around the bar with that trusty mop in her hands. Her eyes are penetrating the ground as she bites her lip when a particular stubourn stained spot decides to not want to disappear under her mop. She'll scrub the floor really intensely at some points, then when the spot comes out she'll smile briefly or if it doesn't, she'll make a particular 'humph' sort of sound before taking out a brush to scrub it out.

She was always like that, cleaning the bar on Sundays when they sorted through his next week's deliveries. Granted they had only been doing this twice now since the healing of Geostigma, it seemed like a regular routine in his eyes. Mondays to Fridays were for deliveries, then Saturdays was their resting days, then Sunday was their getting ready for the week day. He would come home every night without fail. Sometimes late, sometimes early. It depends if the bar is busy, but sometimes he'll even help serve some plates.

And as he watches his family around him, he realizes that life has gone back to how it once was. Given the fact that they hadn't really done all of this together before, it seemed so natural to him; as if they had been doing this exact same routine for his entire life.

But as he thinks of his past, and how he once was when he had Geostigma, he has to admit, things are looking much brighter now.

And as he loses himself in his thoughts, he suddenly realizes that she's looking at him with questioning eyes. One hand is on her hip and the other on the mop. She's staring at him intently as he shrugs a little followed by a sheepish smile. She smiles in return, and he's glad now, that she's smiling too.

She seems to be glowing in his eyes now a days and he thinks that it's something to do with him being home more often. But he thinks secretly in his mind, that maybe she's just happy that he's finally talking to her again. That they are how they once were a long time ago.

He gives her a shy smile as he looks to her lips, and then quickly glances back to the paper in his hands. But from the side of his eye he watches her. She's still staring at him, but after smiling widely she too glances down back to her mopping. So he takes the opportunity to quickly glance at her, and as he looks at her; she's still smiling as she mops the floor.

And so he shakes his head to wipe away the boyish grin broadening on his lips as he glances down at the paper and gets back to his work. It isn't much when he really thinks about it, but it's his life now and it's his family.

That was all that really matters now.

_to be continued_


	3. Month 02, Day 04, Saturday

**Month 02 – Day 04 – Saturday**

To begin with, it was all Denzel's bright idea. He suggested one fine morning that it would be rather cool if he learned how to fight like Cloud. Tifa listened patiently as any mother would at the elaborate explanation of why hand to hand combat was vastly important to the boy. But once he finished with a satisfied sigh she merely replied by saying that maybe when he was older, they would teach them. But as if on cue, Marlene came strolling quietly into the kitchen with a childish smile plastered on her face.

She began at first saying that breakfast was nice this morning but instantly, Tifa knew she was up to no good. It wasn't much later when Cloud returned home did they never hear the end of the constant question of 'pretty please, teach us how to fight.'

And so here they stood in the middle of the empty church facing each other ready to show the kids a thing or two. The kids sat quietly at one corner of the church, their eyes glancing from one warrior to another.

His smile was boyish as it sat perfectly still against his shy timid face. Locks of blonde hair didn't even move when his hand came up in front of him to pose a position of the great Hero of Midgar. But admits his triumphant stand, his bodily expression represented a quiet uncomfortable feeling without his extraordinarily large sword in his hand. His nose twinkled lightly before his eyes fell on her.

She stood with elegant grace as she comfortably covered her hands with those trust worthy gloves. She always wore those when she fought; he presumed it had something to do with not wanting to damage her hands. They were the most delicate he had ever seen, and touching her hands did things to his heart he just couldn't explain.

She turned to him once her gloves were securely fastened and threw a rather gentle gaze. She seem to be mildly unaffected by what they were going to do in the next few minutes. But for him, he couldn't help but feel uneasy about the whole affair that was going to unfold between them.

Denzel gave the word and instantly they lashed at each other. The first hit was simple, she swung her hand from the top to try and tackle his head, but he was quick enough to block it. He saw an opening for a severe hit to her body, but with every might and ego within his soul, he couldn't bring himself to lay one finger on her. And so with every hit she made he would block and every opportunity he had, he would close one eye and let it pass.

She didn't notice it at first with all her smirks and smiling; but after he let her hit him severely on the chest she appeared to be taken aback. Her grin disappeared and instead a concerned expression grew upon her face. He shrugged lightly and motioned for them to continue.

He fought easily to let her hit him several times, but it wasn't until she captured him by the head did she whisper, "Why are you holding back?"

He didn't answer her but instead pulled himself out of her hands and began blocking every attack she made again. She was a tough fighter in his eyes as each strike of her fist came in contact with his battered and bruised chest. He didn't mind taking the pain and letting the kids cheer for her. But he knew he would have a quiet lecture later on in the night.

But really, he didn't want to hurt her. He knew what he was capable of, and he knew how easy it was to kill. He knew every weak spot she had and he knew he could easily get to her, but she wasn't an enemy, and no, she could never be an enemy. And so that's why he let her throw him on his back and toss him around the room. Even though his back was bruised and his chest was burning, he still let her do what the kids were cheering for. Besides, he had been battered and bruised many times, a little fight wasn't going to kill him.

But as she threw him across the room he had a sudden boyish thought. He thought it would be rather funny if he caught her off guard and captured her in his arms. He knew it would take a while to actually pull off his stunt, but with great determination he knew he could do it without hurting her at all.

So with her fast kicks and dangerous punches, he watched slowly, studying the pattern that she followed. It took him a while to get it right, but when the time was right he captured one arm that flew past his head and he twirled it to her back. Then her other hand came, to grab his neck but he took it easily and pressed it to his body by hugging her tightly. Then with a smile on her face she lifted her leg, and was about to pull him down when his free hand captured it and pressed it to his side.

On the whole as he felt her tired breath against his nose, he thought he pulled it off rather well. He hadn't hurt her in anyway way and she was perfectly captured within his arms. But after realizing the position they were actually in, he blushed lightly and looked into her eyes. It was, to put it rather smugly, a not very humane sort of way of getting her. It was, rather a move that children's eyes shouldn't really be in the presence off.

He can feel her breath against his lips, and her nose barely touching his. Their lips are inches apart, and he's panting loudly. His chest is wheezing in and out as his air deprived lungs are suddenly filled with holy air. His arm is holding her waist against him gently, and despite their flustered faces, the kids are still staring intently at what happens next.

He felt lost in the moment by that look on her face that he didn't notice her move under his arm. She whispered quickly at his ear, "Very Tacky," before throwing herself off of him.

He felt her arm curling around his back and felt the whoosh of air glide against his skin as he was swung across the church. The landing was alright, but the standing up was what hurt the most. He swore quietly under his breath as he came to a rather slow stand. The bones in his spine cracked a little, and as he peered up toward the martial artist standing several feet away, all he could do was smirk slightly at the irony.

She beamed a smile at him and a somewhat concerned gaze as he noted quietly to himself.

Yes, he defeated Sephiroth, and yes he saved the world several times, but battling with Tifa, now that was a completely different battle altogether.

The night was gloomy as he glazed his eyes over the darkened horizon. The stars seem to shimmer as he pressed his fingers against the bruises forming on his back. He winced a little when he peered down at his naked chest. It was blue in some areas and yellow in others. But thankfully, nothing was broken.

He rubbed a little bit of ointment on his chest, the smell filling his lungs as he continued to aid his battered chest. It wasn't until she entered his room did he blush a little at his nakedness. But even then she made no sign of discomfort as she asked him whether he was okay.

"I'm okay," he said to her as he leaned against the window sill.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," she said softly as she came to stand beside him.

He didn't look at her but he muttered quietly, "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Yeah but look at you now," she told him as she took the ointment sitting on his bed and began rubbing it across his back.

He sighed a little as her fingers massaged his back, it felt good as she massaged away the painful feeling of bruises. He thought quietly in the moment about how accepting this woman really was. She had lived several years tending this bar and even yet when he chased a dream and a forgiveness, she still waited for him with that trusted room put aside for him and his clothes she would fold and keep neatly in his cupboard. It was exactly how it was when he came back to the house that night after the battle with Kadaj.

It was a little bit messy, but his bed was neatly packed and his cupboard was clean without dust. He wondered how she ever took the time to tend for the bar and look after Denzel and at the same time clean his room. But he quietly thanked her as she stood behind him humming a quiet song. He thanked her for always being here for him, and always being everything he never understood before.

"Thank you," he whispered quietly.

Her hands came to a stop and she seemed to be twirling the cap back onto the ointment. He waited quietly for her to say something but when she didn't he turned around. She looked to him with glazed eyes as she asked politely, "Do you still think of her?"

He looked to her then to the floor, then to the window. "Sometimes," he answered.

Her silence seem to discomfort him as he stood with eyes gazing over the cars that passed by their bar. He wondered quietly what was running through her mind right then, whether she was thinking of him, or the Cetra. But when she sighed quietly he readied himself for a genuine explanation. She did after all, deserve that.

"Tifa," he began and turned around.

"Do you love her?" she asked instantly, and then she gasped and threw a hand to her mouth. "I mean-"

"No," he said. "Why would you think that?"

He felt a little bit taken a back in that moment was that what she was thinking all along? Maybe that was why she was always angry with him. All those looks she gave him, those glances she made to him. Was that why she was always so angry to see him? Was that why she said what she said to him that night when they were told that Denzel and Marlene were gone?

Her expression was slightly confused as she peered to him with questioning eyes. "But, what about Golden saucer?"

"With Aerith?"

"And your guilt," she added.

Had she thought he was chasing that Cetra because he loved her? She was all wrong, no, he didn't love her, not like that. Aerith was a responsibility, not a crush, not a lover, not a girlfriend. No, she was never like that to him in his eyes. Aerith was something else, his mission, his goal. He vowed to protect her not because he loved her, but because she was his best friend's girl.

"Tifa, I never loved her in that way that you're implying," he explained.

"Oh..." her expression was flawless and filled with total disbelief.


	4. Month 02, Day 08, Wednesday

**Month 02 – Day 08 – Wednesday**

His footsteps were quiet, gentle as each foot touched the barely dirty floor. He unlocked the door in front of him and stepped through in his ghostly yet casual style. He pocketed his keys and kicked his boots off; neatly sitting them at the corner of the door ready for his deliveries tomorrow. He sighed a little as he turned to glance inside the bar.

The lights were off, and the fans were still; the tables were neatly sitting where they were supposed to be and the lady behind the counter wasn't anywhere to be seen. He turned his eyes to the steps, glancing up the stairs to see a barely visible dim light lighting the hallway upstairs. His eyes moved to the clock ticking at the corner of the bar and it read _12:24am_.

He made his way toward the steps, carefully skipping the third step and mentally reminding himself to fix it later tomorrow. The squeaking step was starting to get on his nerves. As he stood at the top of the steps, he threw his glance wearily over to each door. And he smiled briefly as the thought came to rest upon his sleep deprived mind.

His little family were all fast asleep and even though he didn't have a big welcome home greeting; just knowing that they were here made it all worth it. It made the tiresome journey home the best thing ever. After so long, he finally realized what it was like to come home every day. To have a home, and to know that no matter where he is, or how far he is away from here, there was always a place for him to call home.

He smiled inwardly at the thought and happily walked toward the children's room. He slid their door open, and as he peered inside he saw Denzel fast asleep at his bed and Marlene curled up on the other bed. She was hugging quite a big chocobo toy to her chest whilst Denzel lay sprawled out almost falling off the bed.

He shook his head disapprovingly and walked quietly into the room. He settled his arm at the boy's head and carefully positioned the boy under the blankets. With a quiet smile and a long sigh, he stood up and whispered a good night before exiting their room.

But just as he made it to his door and glanced inside, he couldn't help but feel the need to check up on the last occupant of this house. He walked quietly a few more steps till he reached her door. It was opened slightly, so he slid his hand at its opening and slid it open. She was lying, curled up on her side, her face facing him.

The blankets were kicked off at the bottom, and the fan above her was on high speed. He figured the hot weather must have been getting to his little family, so he made a mental note to suggest air-conditioning one of these days.

But as his blue eyes touched her angelic face he froze. It was in that moment that his heart skipped beats and shattered into empty silence; for he was frozen, every muscle in his body coming to a standstill as he witnessed such beauty before him.

She looked amazingly beautiful in the dim moonlight cascading down her body. It reflected a glow that shown his eyes with a simple awe. Her hair sat lazily clinging to her shoulders and waist, and her hand, comfortably placed at her face; one under her pillow and the other at her chin. She wore those same clothes she always wore, the black top with her black shorts.

And even yet in her unguarded form he found her beautiful. She was perfect in his eyes and as he watched her sleep, he felt the distinct need to hold her in his arms. To shelter her from every danger of the world with his own body as the shield. To smell her scent and kiss her fears goodbye.

"_She is beautiful, isn't she?"_

He shook his head briefly and began to turn away. "Couldn't have picked a better time," he muttered mentally.

"_Just admit it, man," Zack noted arguably. "She is beautiful."_

"What?"

"_Just admit it."_

He coughs uncomfortably as he whispered mentally, "So she is, so what."

"_Because you finally admit it, that's what."_

"Shut up."

"_That is the 'hi' that I get?" the voice in his head asked, "Not even a hello or a, hey Zack how's things?"_

"I'm busy."

"_Sure you are, staring at her like a pervert."_

"I was not staring like a pervert, I was simply-"

"_Man, you are hilarious."_

"Shut up."

"_You know, sometimes a simple conversation is all you need."_

"I don't-"

"_Yeah, yeah, you're not good at things like that."_

"Give me a break."

"_Just take my advice man, you want something, you go for it."_

"But-"

"_Until you lose it, then you'll regret and trust me, not everyone is as lucky as me."_

And then the night went silent. His head went quiet and the night became dull as he thought of the brunette sleeping in the room beside his. He sighed lightly, and turned over to flip the lights before he settled for a comfortable sleep.

Maybe tomorrow will be a better day. Yeah, he smiles a little; he'll talk to her, maybe not tomorrow but sometime soon.

Yeah, sometime soon.

---

_**A/N: **Haven't really gotten a lot of reviews for this story so not sure if I should continue it or not. It's hard enough trying to juggle fanfiction, work and boyfriend... well boyfriend gets top priority so lol. _


	5. Month 02, Day 16, Thursday

**Month 02 – Day 16 – Thursday**

His steps are equal and his eyes are weary as he walks through the school yard in that casual way that he does best. The sword at his back is somewhat vacant in his little school visit, and the people can't blame him; he is after all in the presence of children. Marlene and Denzel are an exception, but for the rest of Midgar, he preferred to set a proper and formal example.

His heart skips a couple of beats, especially when a particular kid waved to him for no reason at all. The boy was probably a few years younger than Marlene, he judged by the height of the boy. His tuffs of blonde hair seem to remind him of someone particularly familiar, of who he couldn't quite put his finger on. So as he gave the boy a sluggish smile, he turned and edged his way further into the busy school.

The children laughed as they played, and some even ran till they fell down. But yet they still get up and run again; he sighed, however did children store all that energy in their little bodies. He took one glance at the children at the playground before opening the door and entering the dimly lit building.

He stood at first, reading the large white coloured board plastered upon the wall. He skimmed read a few lines before he rested on the numbers.

"Floor 1, room 5," he mumbled under his breath.

He turned the corner and gave a gentle nod to the parents he passed every now and then. He stopped outside the room, and drew in a silent breath before he opened the door.

His eyes searched the hall for the familiar brunette and sighed when his eyes found her. His eyes met hers, and instantly he shrank inwardly at all the penetrating eyes that found his entrance quite intriguing. He doubled back a quiet gulp before closing the door behind him and sitting quietly down on the chair beside her.

"You're late," she whispers to him.

He nods, understanding her slight angriness. He was after all, always late.

"Let me guess, traffic?"

He nods again as he turns his gaze to the stage in front of the many chairs. There are a few parents scattered in the crowd, and some that he recognized simply because they were parents of Denzel and Marlene's friends. The stage was still darkened, but only slightly lit with a small light. He sighed, the play hadn't started after all.

"They haven't started?"

"No."

He smiles briefly, "Then I'm not late."

She gives him a plain look and he keeps quiet. But several moments later before the cloth began to rise she whispered.

"Cloud?"

He nods again. "Yes."

"Are you comfortable with this?" she asks, nudging towards all the parents in a clear close proximity to them.

"I'm alright," he says quietly. "But why is everyone sitting one seat away from us?"

She laughs a little, and presses a hand to her mouth to wipe away her grin. "They were afraid."

"Why?" he asks, his brow slightly raised.

"Of your sword."

"I wasn't going to wear that here," he says.

"Yes, I know," she replied. "But they don't."

"I can't believe-"

"Shhhh," she hushed, pressing a finger to her lips. "The play's starting."

He chokes back a cough and turns his eyes to the now brightly lit stage.

The play lasted a solid hour, mostly taken up by the individual introduction of each cast member. But as the night drew on and the darkness fell over the lands, the little family found themselves walking the quiet street back to their home. Fenrir slowly being pulled along by the slightly armoured man.

"Did you have to wear your armour?" she asks him after noting his heaving and sighing.

He gives her a small smile and continues pulling the bike. "It isn't normally heavy," he says, then glimpses at the two kids sitting on the bike. "But with them on it, it's a little bit more heavy."

"They can walk," she says, "Can't you?"

Denzel looks elsewhere, and Marlene follows suit.

"I know you can hear me," she urges on as she walks swiftly beside him.

"I'm tired," Denzel says.

"And I'm exhausted," Marlene adds.

"We had a long day..."

"Yeah really, we had to set up all the props..."

"And remember our lines..."

"Not to mention the costumes..."

She sighs, and mumbles with a smile, "I suppose you deserve a rest after all the hard effort you put into the play."

"Hey!" Cloud started.

"You're strong enough," she says and steps faster in front of him.

He gazes down the long street, and the several traffic lights scattered along it. He see's Seventh Heaven, barely visible from this distance and he sighs, this was going to be a long walk home.

But as his eyes come to rest on the brunette skipping in front of him, he can't help but suddenly forget the sweat forming at his temple. Instead he smiles briefly and continues to push the bike with all that mako filled energy.

He suddenly feels less tired.

---

_**A/N: **Alright, seeing as there was suddenly a burst of reviews I shall continue the story. :) don't forget to review. _

_Iskra revoir - yeah, he's the best inspiration i've got for everything that i do. _

_Writer Chica - lol he's already infected by it whether he reads it or not. _

_and thanks to the rest of you who reviewed for chapter 4. crackitlackin, PostBoxRomance, Kohyru, , Oceanee, goatgod_


	6. Month 02, Day 28, Tuesday

**Month 02 – Day 28 – Tuesday**

He steps into the quiet church in that casual manor with his sword strapped across his back. He knows he doesn't really need it, and most definitely won't find any fiends in here; but without it he feels somewhat empty. The weight doesn't seem to bother him anymore, for as it swings across his back he feels more balanced like a dog does with its tail. He takes no notice at his fingers unbuckling the strap and laying his sword aside so he could sit down.

It has been a while since he's been here, and he doesn't mean to forget to visit her sometimes. It's just, life's changed in many ways for him and well, finding time is difficult now with all his added responsibilities. He's got to pick the kids up from school, drop them to school, and for once and for all, eat dinner with his family every night. Although there are the occasional nights when he doesn't make it home, but he makes up for it on weekends. So he thinks he does well, above it all.

The tip of his shoe barely touches the water as he hangs his leg over the side. He watches the lilies floating on the vibrant yet soothing coloured water. There's a particular lily that captures his eye, it floats with another lily away from the other lilies. It's almost as if it were a sign that the presence of his two lost friends were still in this church after all these years.

He smiles briefly as the gust of wind somewhat answered his question, then he relaxed and watched the quiet day go pass. He closed his eyes briefly, thinking about the past, about the present and wondered what the future held in store for him.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the door of the church opening. It wasn't until he heard a soft humming that he sprung his eyes open and turned around.

He saw his little family approaching him in that excited yet mellow style that only they do best. Denzel's strolling beside Marlene and their skipping excitedly toward him to pick flowers. He doesn't really know how Denzel puts up with Marlene's princess like nature, but he smiles anyway because the two of them are always either laughing or running around one way or another.

"Hi Cloud!" Denzel greets with a broadening smile. "Tifa said she had a feeling you were here, so we're here too."

Marlene beams a smile at him as she squats beside him to pick a flower. "Yeah, Tifa said we could pick flowers too. So we can replace the old ones at home."

He smiles mildly at them and then turns his eyes to her.

She smiles to him warmly, and then says, "Is this okay?"

He nods his head and says, "Yes."

She nods and settles beside him. "I didn't want to," she begins then turns her eyes to the kids, "But they wanted to come and see her too. Well, her flowers."

He sits there, listening to the quiet humming of Marlene and the occasional conversation shared between the two kids. Their either laughing, or talking seriously about something, he noted quite firmly. They seem to be a fair ways from where they sat, so he thought he'd pry a bit into starting a conversation between them for once.

"Do you think about her?" he asks, the silence around them finally breaking like a thin piece of ice.

She turns to him and gives him a smile and a small nod. "Yes, I do."

His brows raise a little as he murmurs, "Oh."

"I thank her too," she adds.

"Me too."

She settles an arm on his hand, and he suddenly feels his knees weakening even though he isn't standing. He feels the hair on the back of his neck standing, but he remains calm in the best possible way he can.

"It isn't just your burden to carry, Cloud," she says gently to him.

He nods and turns his eyes to the lilies.

"I know," he says softly as he takes her hand in his and wraps his hand around hers.

He laces their fingers for the first time, and he feels his heart pounding beneath his chest. He doesn't really know why, or how, but even though he feels like he is facing something worse than Sepriroth in this moment, he can't help but feel like he's floating on cloud nine.

---

_**A/N: **I know, I know, the chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter. I will start lengthening them a bit from now on, at least I update fast so that's alright I suppose :)  
_

_Thanks to all who reviewed: xOx-Just-Like-Yesterday-xOx, crackitlakin, , Iskra revoir, PostBoxRomance, xXxLadySkyxXx, Oceanee, Kohyru_


	7. Month 03, Day 10, Friday

**Month 03 – Day 10 - Friday**

There isn't a particular occasion tonight, other than the fact that their friends are all celebrating yet another reunion together. It's no one's birthday, and it isn't Christmas; rather, it's just a night to spend together as friends. Usually, he wouldn't be there, but for once, he actually stays and enjoys the dinner with them. Although when dinner is over and they talk and drink, he moves to the other table and sits with the kids. He holds a cup of water in his hands as he watches them draw idly. His eyes gaze outside the window, and quietly he sips his water and watches as the world goes by.

The vampire that sits opposite him occupies the seat with a steady gaze at their now slightly drunk friends. The company of the vampire makes him feel somewhat less uneasy as he sits in the room filled with happy laughter and conversations of his closest friends and family. But the vampire doesn't say much, and he reasons that maybe silence is their best conversation.

His little booth seems suddenly un-empty a he listens to the serious colouring of the two children beside him. Denzel is sitting beside him and Marlene next to the vampire. They talk sometimes, about little nothings and even once, he would join in their conversation. But his words are always simple, one worded yet meaningful. They always smile at him now, and he wonders why, but he decides it doesn't really matter, as long as they're happy that's all that matters.

His eyes move to the woman standing at the other table serving their friends another round of drinks with a happy smile plastered upon her face. She seems totally oblivious to the world around her as he watches her. She looks happy for once, and he smiles quietly because she deserves at least that.

But as he watches her laughing with their friends, he can't help but take notice of how beautiful she actually is. He feels his heart beating at a thousand miles per hour, and his chest tightening. He feels that the world suddenly stops around them, and all that matters right now in this moment is her.

"I'm just going outside for a while," he says quietly to the occupants of the table. They give him a nod and he quickly makes his way to the door. Although, as he walks he catches her eyes and she looks somewhat questionably at him. He gives her a reassuring nod and exits the room in a swift manor.

The night air is cool as it touches his skin, and he glances to the sky for a brief moment. He doesn't really know what to make of that picture he saw earlier. But he wonders whether the kids think that there should be more between their surrogate parents. He swallows briefly and wonders if she even feels in that kind of way towards him.

He doesn't know what to make of it; the feeling within his chest that tightens every time he lays his eyes on her. Or his heart beat that suddenly increases when her hands brush against him. He doesn't really understand it, but he feels as if he owes his entire life to her. And he feels that if the question ever came to his survival or hers, he would rather let her live. He feels he would give his life for her in a split second without a second thought.

And it's strange, because even though he's felt this since they were kids, he feels it stronger now. As if everything that ever mattered to him was her.

The door slides behind him and he turns to see the vampire walking to stand beside him.

"You seem distracted," the vampire began mildly as he leaned against the pole.

He glances at the stars again and looks to the ground guiltily. "Just a bit," he murmurs.

The silence grows around them as the minutes tick by. It isn't until another large laughter spills from the house does the vampire comment again. "Is it sins again?"

He turns to the vampire and shakes his head. "No, no more of that," he says. "I uncovered that the day we defeated Kadaj and his gang."

"Burdens?"

He shakes his head again and says simply, "More like confusion."

The vampire's eyes narrow as he ponders his friend's thoughts. "Confusion?"

"Yes," he says as he glances inside the bar. He watches as she sits amongst their friends and enjoys the friendly laughter as they converse loudly.

"Maybe you just don't understand it fully."

He turns to the vampire and looks questionably at him. "Understand it?"

"It takes a while sometimes," the vampire says simply.

His eyes narrow as the blonde spiked man asked, "To understand it?"

"Yes."

He glances toward the moving cars, and he wonders just what exactly the vampire is getting at.

"Love, Cloud."

He turns his eyes to the vampire again. "Love?"

"Emotions," the vampire adds.

"But, love is so..."

"Unnatural."

He tilts his head to the side as he mumbles, "Unexplainable."

"You never lived a normal life..."

"I didn't live a very good life."

"Battles, wars, experiments."

His blue eyes sharpen slightly at the memory of experiments he endured. He glanced toward the twinkling starlight and tensed his fist. "Memories are best left unspoken of."

"Let go of the past, Cloud."

"But..."

"You cannot hang on to it forever."

"It is still a part of who I am."

"You are Cloud Strife."

"An experiment."

"No," the vampire says sternly. "A better man."

"Better?"

"Conversation is the key to lessen confusion in situations like yours," the vampire says quietly before turning and heading into the bar.

"But talking to her is-"

"Difficult."

"Yes."

"Then use your heart."

"But-"

"Let me know when you do."

And the vampire walked away, leaving the man with armoured clothes and a piercing stare gazing toward the open sky.

---

**_A/N: _**_Still not a very long chapter but a fast update none-the-less :) _


	8. Month 03, Day 11, Saturday

**Month 03 – Day 11 – Saturday**

The burning sensation rushes through his arm as the poison infects his limb. He winces lightly and murmurs quietly a swear word before kicking the nasty fiend even though it was already dead. His hand goes to the side of his waist to reach for a potion, but he swears again when he realizes he's run out of them. He glances toward the city ahead of him, and estimates that it will take, give or take a good solid hour to reach home.

He swears. This was going to be a long day.

As if last night wasn't long enough either. The talk with Vincent opened up emotions within him he never knew existed. It was difficult, he thought to himself, and most probably why he found himself an hour away from home on a weekend. He usually spent the weekend with them, either lazing around or miscellaneously shopping somewhere around Edge. But here he stood, on the outskirts of Midgar staring at the ruin filled city.

Ever since he defeated Kadaj's gang, there was something about _her_ that made his inner thoughts troubled and uneasy. It wasn't anything she said or did, but it was as if something within him had come to a sort of cross road where everything seem so complicated and strange. It was to put it simply, confusing for a man of his well being. As it was so commonly known, the man with spiky hair and blue serious eyes didn't deal well with situations such as these.

He smiled wearily at himself and the irony of the situation. He always understands the difficult things in life, but the simplest of things he just could never grasp. It wasn't because they were hard to grasp or anything but more so, they were complicated for his nature. His understanding of things was far more literal, strategy base. Maybe that was why he did well to fight, but never to understand emotions. After all, Shinra builds Soldiers to fight, not to deal with emotions. But admits his troubled past, he had in fact felt emotions before and dealt with them in many ways than one.

Although, when it came to _her_ it was so much more difficult to understand, he thought as he rode Fenrir through the dusty filled outskirts of Midgar.

He defeated Sepriroth several times already, and defeated a dozen and much more of Soldiers back then, but what he felt right now when he thought of _her_, it seem a lot more complicated and somewhat scary. He didn't really know what to call it or what to name it for that matter, but he knew one thing and that was that, whenever he looked at her or talked to her, his heart would skip a thousand beats, and his lips would go dry. He would feel himself tensing as if not knowing how to relax all of a sudden. And it's funny, because he shouldn't be afraid of her, she's his best friend. But yet, why when he stands next to her and looks her in the eyes does his knee buckle and his body go limp?

It was like this thing that went forever and never ended. This thing that clouded his mind and warmed his heart, it made him feel completely and simply, happy. He shrugged the thoughts away as he pulled Fenrir to a stop at the red light.

He presses a hand at his forehead when the streets suddenly start becoming double. He squints his eyes a little, and tries his best to focus, but for some reason everything is becoming blurry. He waves a little in his seat, trying to sit properly.

"Yo, you alright?"

He turns to his side to see a familiar red head. But for some reason he just cannot put his finger on who it actually is. He nods his head slightly, murmuring something under his breath.

"You don't look so good," another guy says. He's wearing sun glasses, and his head is quite shiny. He shrugs a little at the red head beside him.

"I'm uh... I'm fine," he says, still trying to focus his eyes on them.

"Are you drunk, yo?"

He shakes his head, and slips a little when he tries to push himself up on the bike. He feels a hand catch his arm and he glares instantly to the bearer of the arm.

"Woah, relax, it's me," the red headed guy said pressing a hand to himself, "Reno... and that's Rude."

"Re-no?" he mutters slowly. "Reno?"

"Yo, that's me."

"Tifa..."

"Um... I'm not Tifa."

"I need to-"

"I think he needs a potion," Rude says plainly.

"Like no shit?"

"I've run out."

Reno groaned and pressed a hand to his forehead, "I've run out too."

"Let's take him to Tifa, her bar is just down the road."

"Tifa..." he barely whispers before his world goes black.

* * *

"_...bad sting..."_

_The noises seem to drown out behind his head like an echo. _

"_...poisoned by fiend...don't know what type..."_

_What fiend? Poisoned? Since when? _

"_...he be okay?"_

_Okay? Is something wrong?_

"_I think..."_

_

* * *

_

He opens his eyes barely enough to see the spinning fan on the ceiling. He recognizes the photo frames at the side of his wall, but he vaguely remembers coming home at all. The last thing he remembered was fighting that fiend.

That fiend!

His eyes come to a full open, and he comes to a stand instantly. But the head ache that shoots through his mind makes him cower as his hand comes to his forehead at lightning speed.

"Cloud, you need to sit down," that voice is familiar, feminie yet stern.

He looks in the direction of the voice and sighs a little when he discovers who it is. He watches as she hurriedly places the tray with a bowl of soup on it on the table before coming to his aid. She touches his arm and brings him to a sitting position.

"Are you okay?" she asks as she places a hand at his forehead. "Geez, you're burning up."

He blinks a couple of times, blankly staring at her. "The fiend..."

She nods her head as she places a cool towel at his forehead. "Yeah, Reno told me."

"Reno?"

"Reno and Rude," she says, "They brought you back here."

"What?"

"They said they saw you at the intersection about two blocks from here," she explains, "They said you looked kind of drunk."

"I wasn't."

"I know," she says with a small smile. "Turns out you were poisoned."

"By a fiend, yeah."

"Didn't you have any potions?" she asks.

"Ran out," he says boyishly.

"Why didn't you go to the convenience store? It would have been closer than coming all the way here," she says to him.

"I thought I could make it home," he says.

She stares at him for a long moment before rolling her eyes and saying plainly, "Always brave aren't you?"

"I just-"

"I know," she says simply as she comes to a stand.

"Hey Tifa," he calls softly.

"Yeah?" she turns around, her brows relaxed as she threw him a homely smile.

"Thanks."

"I didn't do anything though," she replies softly.

"For being here."

She stares at him for a long moment before giving him a warm smile.

"You don't have to thank me for that," he barely hears her mumble as she walks out the door.

_**A/N: **Alright this is the most non-making sense chapter to a story that I've ever written. If non-making sense even makes sense lol. Struggling to keep up with updating the story plus juggle work. Always got to love the christmas shopping rush. Anyway, I will definitely update again before christmas :), with a better update at any rate. Thanks again to all who reviewed to the previous chapter. _

_Thanks to: _

_Brocky, SweetMisery49, vx-Luna-xv, Kohyru, crackitlackin, Spiritslayer, Oceanee, Teefie, aww, Cloudtail4ever..._

_ 'aww' as you have called yourself in the anonymous review - I know Vincent is not a vampire but occasionally in some ff7 fanfiction stories i've read, authors have referred to him as the vampire because of his vampirish nature (you know, dark and mysterious, spooky and scary, wise and quiet)  
_


	9. Month 03, Day 16, Thursday

**Month 03 - Day 16 - Thursday**

His uneven breathing makes his life a little uneasy as he quietly stands outside the bar. The door around the corner is the back entrance to the kitchen of the well known establishment _Seventh Heaven_. It was a bar, and also his home. The place he came home too every night now.

But as he stood in his lazy silence his heart thumped a thousand beats, and at times he even swore it skipped some beats. The night had grown quiet, and the city streets were filled with only street lamps. The people were all fast asleep, or rather turning in for the night. But here he stood, with his hefty thoughts racing in his mind and his heart beat ready to thump right out of his chest.

He was never good at things like this; at approaching a conversation with the person closest to him.

His fingertips are shaking and his bones are tingling, because let's face it; he isn't good at things like this. But the words in his mind are all clearly set out, so he thinks it won't be too difficult. After all, he has memorized everything and planned it out correctly.

"Cloud...?"

He turns his head roughly, and sees her standing at the door way looking at him rather curiously. He chokes a cough before straightening his stand and staring at her dumbfounded.

"Are you... okay?" she asked plainly.

"I... yeah," he answers, hanging his head just a little as he tries to place a smile upon his lips.

"Well, don't stand out there, I'm about to lock up," she said with a toss of the kitchen towel at her shoulder. "Say, could you help me take the trash out since you're out there?"

He gives her a solid nod, and he walks over to receive the trash bag from her. She places it carefully in his hands after mumbling something about there being liquid in the trash. He takes it and gives her a solemn gaze before walking to the trash bin at the corner. He tossed it in quietly, and then made his way back to the closed bar.

He entered the bar in his casual manor, his armour and buster sword swaying carefully so he didn't shuffle things off the counter tops. He unbuckled the buster sword and placed it at a stand beside the fridge. Then he turned and settled to a frozen state when she looked at him questionably.

Her brows narrowed a little as she placed the kitchen towel on the counter top.

"Are you okay, Cloud?" she asked.

It struck him weird all of a sudden as he gauged her rather narrowed expression on her face. It was as if she was only waiting for him to say something bad, because even if she didn't admit it, her fears were always plainly open to him.

It was the look in her eyes, and in the language her body spoke. The way her eyes narrow, and her brows tighten. The way her hands casually curl into fists at either side of her.

"Yes," he says, hoping it would answer her question.

But her expression doesn't change, and he thinks he started their conversation off wrongly tonight. He swears a little inwardly and tries for a better course of action.

"I was just..." he motioned with his hands, trying to get the message to her. "Just thinking, that's all."

Her expression plasters somewhat a unconvinced look as he stares at her. "About the past?" she asks quietly.

"No..." he says almost immediately. "It's not the burdens."

"Then..." she pauses a little as she motions with her hand, "What is it? Are you hurt again?"

He glances down at his arm and shakes his head. "No, I think the potion cured it all," he answers.

"That's good."

"I just..." he begins, but pauses when his eyes look into hers.

The words he so carefully constructed moments ago seem meaningless to him as he stared upon her gentle eyes. He was so transfixed in this lock of eyes that even if he knew the words to his carefully memorized speech, he was sure he could not have even spoken a word. Because there was something in her gaze, her presence and simply just staring at her that made his world stop and his world cease.

She was so captivating in this moment they shared that felt like an eternity. It was one of the few times in his life that he ever realized how beautiful she actually looked. Despite the way her hair flowed down messily over her shoulders and roughly scattered itself against her ragged clothing, she was still beautiful. It was all the little things that made her beautiful; the way her eyes stared longingly at his in the silent moment that passed by unnoticed.

This moment seem rather natural to him as he stared longingly into her eyes. But it was in the quiet corners of his darkest part of his mind did he silently wish he could share more moments like this with her. Because for a few months now, he began to feel something much, much more than friendship between them. It felt, pleasant, yet fulfilling.

His thoughts were erupted gently with the touch of her hand against his. His eyes gazed downward to see her small hand touching his arm.

"You don't have to tell me now," she said softly. "I can wait."

He continues to stare at her in his casual silence as she takes her leave and turns to the door. But he stops her briefly, holding her arm firmly yet gently. "Tifa," he says. "I'm going to quit, Strife Delivery Service."

She turns around in a quicken manor, her eyes widen as she looked at him as if making sure he were saying what he really wanted to say.

"I'm going to quit doing the delivery jobs," he says again, his eyes never leaving hers.

"But I thought you loved doing that..."

"I did."

"Then why-"

"I want to help out with the bar," he explains.

"Cloud..."

"Is that okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be okay?"

"I don't-"

"Cloud, why are you doing this?"

He thinks for a long time, lost in the quiet silence that falls upon them again. But before she began to talk again, he answered quietly, "Because it hurts you."

"What hurts me? You doing what you love to do?"

"Coming home late, leaving early..."

"We have the weekends."

He shakes his head as he says, "I just... I can't anymore, Tifa."

He could see she was taken aback with his outburst of emotion.

"I've found my home, and its here, yet every day I still have to leave. I just can't do it anymore."

"Cloud..."

"I want to be here," he added quietly.

"Then stay."

* * *

Ring... Ring...

"_Vincent..."_

"_Yes." _

"_I think I feel it."_

"_Feel what?" _

"_That thing you were talking about the other night."_

"_So you admit it?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Does she know?" _

"_No."_

"_Then tell her."_

"_I don't know how."_

"_I think I know now."_

"_Know what?"_

"_That a man with many words says nothing, whilst a man with nothing says everything."_

"_I just..."_

_---  
_

_**A/N: **I know, it's a rather short update and a rather short present for christmas just around the corner, but either way I wrote it and I posted it so there :) . I'm kind of loosing my touch on writing fanfiction stories, but either way I'll keep writing. From now on I will probably and hopefully update every other week or so. Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!!!  
_


	10. Month 03, Day 25, Saturday

**Month 03 – Day 25 - Saturday**

He hadn't exactly sat down for dinner with them in a while now, despite the fact he came home every night. As most nights he came home late, and most mornings he left early. It was only the weekends, always the weekends when he got the chance to spend a little quality time with his makeshift family.

But tonight, as he sat in front of her across the dinner table, it was different. Although he couldn't quite put an answer to it, he could feel it deep within his soul and he could breathe it with each and every passing moment. It wasn't the fact that he was at home and sharing dinner with his little family.

It was her eyes.

It was staring into her gentle gaze and smiling at the instant her eyes locked into his. It was the way she passed him the salt or the pepper or some plate on the table, it didn't matter. It was being here, with her and being able to stare at her and enjoy their little dinner together. Sure, the kids argued a little over eating vegetables, but no doubt, he couldn't think of any other place he would rather be than here with his family.

He smiled quietly to himself in the darkest part of his mind as he watched her motherly like self lay upon a lengthy lecture to the two children refusing to eat their vegetables. She motioned with instructive gestures and a motherly like tone, and even went as far as to include him in the heated discussion.

"They're really disgusting," Marlene said with a hefty exclamation.

"And gross," Denzel swiftly added.

"Eating them will get rid of the disgusting taste faster, prolonging the 'eating of the vegetable' only makes it worse," she asked in that motherly like tone she always used with them.

She continued by pointedly saying that even 'the great hero of Midgar ate veggies too. He however, replied solemnly with a placid smile and a great bite of broccoli. He had to admit though that broccoli wasn't exactly his favourite vegetable. But because he was under her steady yet penetrating gaze, he decided that she didn't quite need to know that.

Their dinner lasted several more minutes before the great war of the 'vegetable eating' contest grew to a silent dim. The contestants finally gave in with a quiet defeated sigh escaping their broccoli filled mouths. They even dared to glare a little, but she only pressed on her motherly like expression and continued eating.

It wasn't too much later when they stood beside each other washing the dishes like they had done so many times now. He would wash the plates, and then he would pass it to her and with a swift move she would dry them and stack them on the drying racks. It was like a factory, there was part one, and part two, and then part three. It was very define and straight forward when he looked at it.

After the dishes, she plainly suggested that the kids should at least return to their rooms and clean up the heap of mess and then after that, go to sleep. She pointed out that at least if they clean their rooms now they would get the rest of the weekend to play. The two kids agreed almost instantly as their faces beamed with smiles. It wasn't long before they went running up the steps at lightning speed. She smiled girlishly to herself as she looked to him.

"Want to watch the stars?" she asked.

It wasn't a big beaming smile but it was a small smile that grew upon his upturned lip. He nodded bravely and together they walked up the steps after switching the kitchen and bar lights off. The darkness seeped through the downstairs as the two adults began their way to the room above.

The climb wasn't difficult; he figured she had climbed up here to watch the stars often which is why the path to the roof was so easy and directly laid out in front of them. But he did notice however, that she made climbing look incredibly easy. It was hard for him to come to terms with the fact that even he had trouble climbing on the roof despite the fact he defeated Sepriroth in the middle of plain air.

He shook his thoughts off and sat down beside her and turned his eyes to the glistening sky.

The stars seem as distant as blue eyes gazed upon them and reflected its shining outburst. They seem to seek a place so dark beneath the never ending sky and with it, the stars mingled sleeplessly amongst the clouds. He smiles a little as he listens to the night pass beneath his very gaze. There hadn't been a single night quite like this one that he could ever remember.

But it was nice, nonetheless as her quiet breathing sent him into a lulling day dream. He remembered their dinner this evening; their little family having their first dinner after he had just quit Strife Delivery Service. So today made it official to him, and the three others that made up his little ring of hope and happiness. It wasn't that big of a deal, but it was a great deal for them. As from this day onwards, he would wake up when they would wake up and he would sleep when they would sleep. He would eat when they would eat, and he would smile when they would smile.

He smiled; life was starting to look brighter and brighter each and every passing day for him. But there was still something that bothered him and sent him into hours and hours of deep thoughts late at night. He would just sit and think and wonder; it was his curiosity that one could call it. It was this thing that burned at the back of his skull no matter how many times he tried to put a finger on it. It didn't matter how many times he ran through it in his mind, he just couldn't figure it out.

"Cloud," she whispered with the still of the night.

"Yeah," he answered in a tone softer and quieter than the night itself.

"Do you think they're watching us?" she asked, her eyes questioning as she looked at him.

He thought for a moment as his eyes touched hers, and then he smiled and nodded. "Yes, I think they are."

"That's nice," she said with a comforting smile. "At least they're not alone; after all, they have each other..."

His heart began to race the instant the last word left her mouth. It seem she was trying to initiate something, to hint something to him that he just couldn't fathom or even begin to understand. But the weird thing was, that he felt it deep within somewhere in his gentle heart. He felt it thumping in each beat and echoing like a lullaby. He heard it, felt it, saw it but yet he didn't understand it.

"It's nice, isn't it?" she asked, shattering his quiet thoughts into a thousand pieces.

He turned his eyes to her and smiled a little, nodding at her quiet comment. Yes, he thought, the stars were beautiful in their radiating twinkle. But they weren't as beautiful as she was. Maybe, that was what he was trying to understand; the reason as to why he found her incredibly and completely breath taking. But it still didn't make much sense to him, no matter how much he thought of it.

"Cloud..." she said again, her tone reflected the curious glint in her eyes.

He looked to her and answered with a nod.

"Is everything okay?"

He nodded again, not really sure what to say to her at this moment. The silence of the night was good enough to torture his soul, but the twilight and her beauty radiating around him, now that was really killing him.

"You seem really quiet tonight," she said, her comment which was sort of contradictory. After all, he was always quiet, so being quiet is one thing, but being quiet, quiet... wouldn't that just relate to just being quiet?

"I just..." he began with a lowering tone.

Her eyes seem to send his heart into beats of racing horses, he only mentally cursed at how distracting her eyes were when he was trying so hard to think straight. He tilted his head to the side as he breathed a little to continue before the silence got any more awkward around them.

"I just don't understand..." he said, sighing after finally admitting the words to her. Well, the words weren't exactly the proper ones he had thought of earlier, but nonetheless it was okay for the moment.

"What don't you understand?" she asked as she brought her hands around her knees.

"A lot... a lot of things," he answered, his tone diminishing into a quiet silence.

"Oh..."

They must have sat there for what seemed like an eternity but in reality, only mere minutes. And as the time grew and the night darkened, he finally mumbled, "My emotions..."

She turned to him, her eyes questioning as she gazed at him. "What did you say?" she asked.

"I don't understand what I feel in here," he said as he touched his chest.

"Maybe it isn't for you to understand it yet?" she attempted, her tone sounded somewhat suggestive as she looked at him with a small smile.

"I think..." he began, the words slowly coming to him as he looked at the stars. "I think what I feel is a lot more complicated than what I once felt in the past."

"I see," she said with an expression that was strangely sad.

"What I'm trying to say is that..." he began as he turned to look at her, "For a very long time now I've felt this thing inside."

"Is it the mako?" she asked, her expression now one of worry.

He shook his head before he continued, "No, I think that I've felt like this even before the mako."

He lowered his eyes a little and laced his fingers together. Her silence made his heart beat only pulsate faster, and made him even more nervous.

"This feeling doesn't hurt or anything, but instead it makes me feel happy," he said as he looked at his fingers. "It makes me feel like I belong somewhere and I haven't felt that in a long time now."

"You know," she began with a smirk upon her lips, "I've never heard you talk so much before."

He smiled a little as he turned to look at her. "I guess after quitting Strife Delivery Service, it's made my burdens lighter."

"That's good," she said with a small smile. "I'm glad that you feel better."

"I think..." he began, and lowered his eyes again. "I think what I feel is so complicated yet simple... if that makes any sense."

"What does your heart feel then?" she asked softly.

He turned his eyes to her and answered, "My heart feels it in so many ways than one that I can't even keep up with it."

"Tifa!"

She lowered her head a little and sighed. "I better see what they want," she said as she came to a stand.

He watched as she lowered herself onto her room window.

"Tifa..." he called out.

He waited till he saw her head pop above the last tile of the roof. "Yeah..."

"The um... the strangest thing about this feeling," he said in a quiet tone, "is that I only feel it when I... when I um..."

"Tifa, Denzel's eating cookies and I want some too," he could hear Marlene complaining.

She gave him a motherly like smile and ducked her head below before he could even continue.

He stared at the stars and sighed, "The strangest thing about this feeling is that I only feel it when I'm looking at you, Tifa."

_**A/N: **What a perfect way to end the year with a cliff hanger lol. Well, it's not really a cliff hanger, more like a semi-kinda-maybe-sorta cliff hanger. Anyway, theres more to come in the new year. And a Happy New Year to everyone :)_

Thanks to all who reviewed for the previous chapter: SweatMisery49, Rend, , Cloudtail4ever, MinnieMouse8990, Fairheartstrife, Teefie, PostBoxRomance, vx-Luna-xv, Nea...

_Cloudtail4ever: sorry i made a little slip, was quite late when I was writing that chapter. thanks for letting me know though :) and thanks for the review too. _


End file.
